


Did Not

by EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne



Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sweetness, cuteness, sunshine and rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne/pseuds/EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne
Summary: It sucks but it's cute and I accept and publish my shiny trashpile of sunshine and rainbows. Nobody had written for Carmen yet and I wanted more space moms and fluff so Tanis and Natia adopt Carmen because reasons. I have no clue how the adoption process works so if the kid has to meet the adopted parents before it’s all finalized, the OC orphanage (do those still exist?) owner broke many laws. This is just meant to be cute and fluffy.





	Did Not

Tanis was not bouncing on the balls of her feet while the owner of the orphanage went to grab Carmen.

She was  _ not _ . And Natia wasn’t fidgeting in her seat after she filled out the paperwork, because while they were both very happy to finally adopt a child they didn’t look like five year olds on their birthday.

They  _ didn’t _ .

Tanis and Natia had met Carmen when she came to one of Elliot’s sets, and upon hearing about the almsot-eighteen-year-old’s meeting with Elliot, the two had looked at each other like they were in The Office and silently decided ‘I want that one.’

So, many fees and even more paperwork later, the both of them were waiting with Madina (she had the day off) while the owner (who was actually a very nice woman) went and dug Carmen out of the library.

Natia was fidgeting, Madina was leafing through a new fanfic on her phone, and Tanis was bouncing.

Carmen was sacked out in the library, waiting for her birthday so she could move out, when Ms. Abikta walked in.

The thing was that while she was a very nice woman, she also was a very old one, and so her memory wasn’t the best, which was probably why Carmen didn’t hear about this earlier.

“Carmen, dear, your parents are waiting for you, come on.”

“What.”

_ I have parents? _

_ I GOT ADOPTED!? _

_ SHIT. What if they make me move? What if I never see any of my friends again- Ace, Danny, Kate, Elliot, Alex, Madina, Magda, Kal, Kim, Isaiah- though Isaiah’s more of a surrogate parent, and so is Eli- maybe they’re adopting me? _

_ No, Eli’s too busy. Isaiah would have to forge his signature anyway, he hates being responsible for overgrown children even when he  _ is _ getting paid for it. _

_ Magda is legally dead- and Elliot went to jail- Ace wouldn’t, and Kate’s already taking care of her mom, and Alex wouldn’t either. Danny and Madina are busy with college, Kal is also dead, I can’t imagine Kim raising a kid- god, they’d go insane. _

_ Zipper isn’t legally allowed to since he’s an alien, and I’ve only met Tanis and Natia once. _

_ That can’t possibly be long enough for them to want to adopt me for two months. _

“Carmen?”

“Uh- coming.”

The walk down the hallway was uneventful. Tanis was still bouncing, Natia was still fidgeting, and Madina was still reading. Carmen was internally screaming as her bags were packed and loaded into whatever car her new family had, and when she got to the door in front of the lounge, Ms. Abikta left (“I’ll let you meet them alone, now.”)

The formerly haunted girl put her hand on the door, and froze.

_ What if. _

_ What if. _

_ What if. _

_ What if it’s amazing? _

_ What if it’s not? _

She raised her head, and turned the handle.

_ Only one way to find out. _

 

When Carmen walked in- looking for all the world like she expected something horrible- only to be immediately glomped by Tanis, she was, needless to say, surprised.

“AH-  _ what _ -”

“Sorry.”

“ _ Tanis? _ ”

Natia got up, and Madina glared at her because the last time that happened she’d started pacing, and by the time she’d worn a hole in the floor Tanis was doing it too.

“We weren’t what you expected,” Natia said. Carmen looked like she was going to brush it off, before she seemingly remembered that her new mom could read minds and deflated.

“...no. But… I’m glad it was you.”

Madina did not sniffle when Tanis and Natia enveloped Carmen in a hug, and Carmen did not shed a single tear when they did, and Madina did not use up her entire box of Kleenex on the way home while she thought about how happy they all looked climbing into the car, and Carmen did not have the biggest smile on her face when the three of them unloaded Carmen’s things and moved her into the room the couple had set aside for her.

She did  _ not _ .


End file.
